The kill
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Ya no hay nada más... sólo puedo esperar que suceda lo inevitable./ Bien... dos publicaciones en un día, debo estar loca! review!


_Hola a todos! (Ya tengo que inventar otro saludo - -#) YAY otro songfic! Bien, no tengo mucho para decir hoy, simplemente soñé algo raro y desperté con mal humor a escuchar rock pesado y esas cosas... entre los maravillosos temas de Maximum Hormone, My Chamical Romance, Linkin Parck y demás, encontré un tema que, al comenzar a escucharlo, me dio un tic en el ojo (No miento, muchas veces esa es mi seña de inspiración) y aquí me tienen, escribiendo un comentario de autor más. La situación fue que yo me encontraba sentada con todos mis familiares para el almuerzo (ni siquiera allí me quito los auriculares cuando estoy de mal humor, y si en caso alguien se atreve a decir algo, Holic agresiva aparece.) y este soundtrack comenzó a reproducirse, ni bien estuve en la primera estrofa, huí hacia mi computadora como desaforada, (ignorando olímpicamente la hora del almuerzo) y me senté a escribir. Mis padres no me reprendieron por nada, conocen muy bien mis ataques de inspiración y saben que estoy de un humor de los mil demonios cuando me olvido de alguna idea. La canción de la que les hablo, como ya lo habrán notado en el nombre del fic, es The Kill de mis amados 30 Seconds to Mars. Debo aclarar que este pedacito de mi imaginación es algo oscuro y deprimente y muestra un lado de mí como autora que aún no me animé a publicar siquiera en esta página. Está escrito además desde el punto de vista de Mello (¿Cómo no?) y es algo extraño... :) no tengo nada más que decir..._

_**Advertencia:**__ Lenguaje fuerte, shonen ai, yaoi, problemas psicológicos y desvirtuamiento de valores. LOL_

_**Disclaimer**__: Death Note no me pertenece, ni Mello, Matt, Roger, el tarado de Near, L y Kira... Dios por más que lo diga tantas veces no me acostumbro... la canción tampoco es mía, sólo las palabras escritas en este pequeño desvarío de mi mente._

THE KILL

Estaba oscuro allí afuera y el frío de la noche me llegaba hasta lo más profundo, pero aún así sin lograr que la parte izquierda de mi rostro dejara de arder horriblemente. El silencio me aturdía hasta el punto de la locura misma, el desprecio que sentía rayaba en la insania. Lo había intentado todo, calmantes, morfina y hasta drogas paralizantes, pero eso no me quitaba el maldito dolor que sentía desgarrándome la piel y los sentidos... Todo era inútil, ése dolor no era físico, no había nada en mi piel, más bien ésta sanaba bastante rápido y yo podía sentirlo. Pero aún así me encontraba herido, mi orgullo, mis metas, todo esfuerzo en tantos años se había esfumado, cediéndole la victoria de una batalla más a ese mocoso de porquería, a ese arrogante y estúpido niño prodigio.

Pero, ¿De qué podría quejarme? Todas habían sido mis decisiones, cada una de ellas... Ser impulsivamente violento, huir del orfanato, tener un orgullo más enorme que la maldita muralla china, maltratar a la persona que más me importaba en el mundo, abandonarla, y auto flagelarme luego. Ya no había nada, sólo el resultado podrido e infame de los errores que causaron mis propias decisiones. Hasta me causo algo de gracia.

_**What if I wanted to brake?**_

_**Laugh it all off in your face? **_

_**What would you do?**_

Ardía... y ardía demasiado. Tanto que ya estaba comenzando a creer, que en realidad lo que sentía era cómo mis quemaduras regresaban a la vida y atacaban mis nervios, haciendo que me retorciera de dolor. Tiré todo a la mierda, a la maldita basura. Mis estudios, mis esfuerzos por ser el reemplazante de alguien muerto de un paro al corazón por un maldito cualquiera que creyó que cambiaría al mundo con sus estupideces, mis ansias por ser el mejor... el mejor sucesor a para L, el mejor alumno para el decrépito de Roger, el mejor rival para el malnacido de Near, el mejor vencedor para el desgraciado de Kira... el mejor para Matt. Pero ahora todo era polvo, todo era nada, todo era una gran falla, todo era Mello... yo.

_**What if I fell to the floor?**_

_**Couldn't take this anymore?**_

_**What would you do?**_

¿Qué harían todos si me ven ahora mismo? ¿Qué pensarían de mí? Me imagino sus rostros despectivos y repletos de lástima y sus frías voces diciendo 'Te lo dije' 'Era de esperarse' 'Todos sabíamos cómo terminarías' 'Continúas siendo Mello.'

Eso es lo que continúo siendo después de todos estos años, Mello... Un maldito psicópata, malhablado e impulsivo a quien no le importa herir a nadie para alcanzar lo que busca, pero lo único que termina alcanzando es la nada en esencia, y todas las heridas, muertes y llantos fueron completamente en vano... completamente inservible... completamente para NADA. Y ya no quiero continuar así. Honestamente, ya no quiero seguir viviendo. No así, no como nada. Sé perfectamente que si muero a nadie le lastimará, a nadie le importara... diablos, ni siquiera a mí me importaría en lo absoluto. Hasta le cedería mi propia alma al mismo diablo, ya que soy conciente que desperdicié mi lugar en el cielo con todo lo que hice y lo que no hice... es más, hasta a veces me atrevo a pensar que nunca tuve un sitio allí.

Come, brake me down

_**Bury me, bury me**_

_**I am finished with you.**_

Siempre fue igual, nunca cambiará. Siempre fui y seré quien busque problemas donde quiera que vaya, quien arroje el primer golpe y también el último, por más vencido que me encuentre. Nunca dejaré de ser quien declare la guerra, quien empiece los conflictos, quien hiera a quien más ama en el proceso. Hasta en eso doy asco... y sí, amaba a Matt. Desde lo más puro hasta lo más sucio, lo más inaceptable. Soñaba con él... desde una inocente caricia en sus cabellos, hasta hacer que grite mi nombre a los cuatro vientos mientras lo penetraba y él nunca lo descubrió, nunca lo supo. Nunca se enteró de la manera en que lo protegía, la manera en que lo deseaba... la retorcida manera en que lo amaba.

Cómo me derretía cada vez que veía sus ojos, cómo que quemaba cada vez que entraba en la habitación con sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo luego de cada ducha, nunca se enteró de cada vez que en medio de la noche me escabullía de mi cama para acercarme a la suya y acariciar sus rojos cabellos, de que a cada instante que él se quitaba la camiseta yo tenía que huir al baño para tocarme. Era simplemente retorcido... pero era amor.

Aunque lo ocultaba bastante bien después de todo, siempre lo trataba como a cualquier otra persona, nunca le di lugar a que se acercara lo suficiente a mí, y por más que pasáramos todo nuestro tiempo juntos, él no dejaba de ser mi perro. Lo que él nuca sabrá, es cómo terminaba la pobre persona que se acercara más de la cuenta a él, o que se sobrepasara con miradas, palabras o insinuaciones, yo no permitía que siquiera pensaran en él, no importaba si era para insultarlo o para halagarlo... nada. Él... era mío. Simplemente no lo notaba.

What if I wanted to fight?

_**Beg for the rest of my life?**_

_**What would you do?**_

Hacía frío, subí la capa de mi abrigo cubriendo mi cabeza y mi rostro... mi demacrado y quemado rostro. Sonreí con sorna... siempre alardeé de mi belleza, ahora ni siquiera eso me queda, soy una pedazo de nada, un monstruo, un deforme, un desquiciado... una falla.

Escuché pasos acercarse a mí desde el sofá donde me encontraba sentado, los pasos se aproximaban desde el pasillo del viejo y mugroso departamento que utilizaba como refugio. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, ni siquiera me inmuté_ Si el madito viene con un arma, ni siquiera tendré que gastar energía en suicidarme..._ pensé sin dignarme a voltear para ver quién madres era.

- ¿Dónde está?-_ ¿De qué demonios habla?_- ¡Vamos dime dónde está! ¡¿Dónde lo tienen? ¡Dime que está vivo!- el metálico clic del gatillo de un arma resonó en el silencio pulverizado de la oscura habitación, yo seguía sin entender nada, no me importaba si me disparaba, ya no había nada.- ¡HABLA DEMONIOS! ¡Sé que él está vivo! No... n-no pudo haber... m-muerto.- esa voz sonaba dolida y quebrada en llanto, pero aún así yo no esforzaba en entender, esperaba que en cualquier momento se cansara de mi falta de reacciones y me volara de un tiro.

_**You said you wanted more.**_

_**What are you waiting for?**_

_**I'm not running from you.**_

Mantuve mis ojos pegados a la mesa que se encontraba frente mí, la persona se me acercó y puso el revolver en mi cabeza.- Ése maldito pendejo debió haber mentido... él no moriría tan fácilmente... ¡Dime dónde de está!-_ Esa voz..._ era una voz bastante conocida. _Oh ya veo, dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir recuerdas todo lo que más amas, yo no amaba a nada ni a nadie, sólo a él y seguramente estoy lo suficientemente desquiciado como para reproducir su voz de la boca de este extraño._

Come, brake me down

_**Bury me, bury me**_

_**I am finished with you.**_

Se acercó a mí y me levantó del cuello de mi chaqueta, yo aparté mi rostro para que observara mi cicatriz.

- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!- gritó desesperadamente... no quise hacerle caso_ ¡Vamos! ¡Mátame imbésil! ¿De qué diablos te servirá ver la miseria en mis ojos antes de morir?_ No necesitaba mirar a los ojos de un extraño cuando me podía imaginar esas verdes orbes justo antes de dejar de vivir. Eso era todo lo que yo quería.

Look in my eyes

_**You're killing me, killing me.**_

_**All I wanted was you.**_

- ¡RESPONDE!- este chico estaba por demás exaltado o quizá drogado con algo... oía en su voz cómo se debatía entre seguir amenazándome infructuosamente o arrojarse al suelo a llorar. No me importaba, no me importaba en lo absoluto lo que sea que ese desgraciado estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento, sólo quería que acabara con mi vida de una vez. Yo ya lo había intentado todo, había intentado todo lo que quise y no quise hacer para nada y nada había cambiado, lo único que me quedaba era la muerte, si él no me disparaba, yo mismo le quitaría el arma y me suicidaría frente a él. Eso es lo que soy después de todo, un suicida, un inútil, todo lo que soy después de todo... el segundo.

_**I tried to be someone else**_

_**But nothing seemed to change**_

_**I know now that,**_

_**this is who I really am inside.**_

_**Finally found myself**_

_**Fighting for a chance.**_

_**I know now that,**_

_**this is who I really am.**_

Sus manos temblaban es su agarre a causa de la desesperación y la ira, yo sólo luchaba contra la sonrisa que quería escapar de mis labios al pensar que la vida de Mihael Keehl terminaba en manos de un extraño cualquiera en un departamento sucio y podrido de los ángeles en medio de un frío de mierda y con una cicatriz enorme en su rostro. _Vamos idiota, sólo jala el condenado gatillo._

- Él... él no pudo haberse ido... Él no pudo haber muerto ¡Yo lo amaba demonios! Yo... y-yo lo amaba...- escuché sus suspiros de llanto y sentí algo de lástima... después de todo, yo también amaba a alguien.

_**Come break me down**_

_**Bury me, bury me**_

_**I am finished with you.**_

Una de sus manos se dirigió a mi rostro tomándome de la barbilla y logrando que sus ojos se conectaran con los míos. El verde cristalino de un par de perfectas esmeraldas era bañado con lágrimas turbias de dolor y tristeza a lo que mis ojos se abrían desmesuradamente ante la vista de mi visitante. Paró de llorar, paró de respirar, sus ojos se abrían poco a poco también y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar dejando caer el arma que traía consigo en el sucio suelo del departamento. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mí a lo que mi respiración se agitaba recordando lo que él acababa de decir. _¿A quién busca? ¿A quién, ama?_

_**Look in my eyes**_

_**You're killing me, killing me.**_

- M-matt...- pronuncié con voz ronca y agitada.

- Maldito... eres un maldito Mello...- comenzó por decir liberando su agarre de mi chaqueta y alcanzando con una de sus manos mi mejilla cicatrizada.- ¡ERES UN BASTARDO!- las gotas cristalinas no paraban de descender violentamente por sus pálidas mejillas, nunca en mi vida había visto a Matt en este estado. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío con fuerza y escondiendo su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro, yo comenzaba a resistir la urgencia de atrapar sus labios.- Estás vivo...-_ ¿Eso quiere decir que..._ levantó su cabeza y por unos segundos me miró a los ojos, luego comenzó a cerrarlos lentamente mientras su boca se abría y se acercaba a la mía con miedo. Reaccioné. Llevé, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrí mi boca sacando mi lengua entre mis labios para introducirla en la suya con impaciencia mientras mis caderas se presionaban en las suyas.

_**All I wanted was you...**_

* * *

_Eso es todo, siento mucho haber terminado así, pero hace mucho que no escribo un rated T (Excusa barata) y como me encontraba algo deprimida (sin motivo aparente) decidí cortarlo aquí. Esto es un ONE-SHOT gente, no se enfaden conmigo! Acepto críticas de todo tipo, con respeto claro, y cartas bomba porque no lo continúo.. eso es todo, las reviews me harían muy feliz! A quien me envíe una linda review, le enviaré un secretito de uno de mis fics! No pierdan esta oportunidad!_

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


End file.
